Small Favors
by Snapes-star
Summary: Hermione is frustrated. Snape is having impure thoughts about a student. What happens when they find each other in an empty classroom late at night? Smut without any real plot. Rated M for a reason. Please read and review!
1. Small Favors

A/N: This sexy little scenario just popped into my head last night and I couldn't get rid of it. I felt compelled to share it so there ya go. I dont have a BETA and I'm sure there are mistakes abound so please forgive my amatuer writing skills. I will try to come back and fix any blunders. This story is basically smut/fantasy so if you were looking for a story that contained a plot... sorry but this might not be for you. Mature Content ahead so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and I was still me. JKR is still the Queen and I just her humble subject. Sufice it to say that I do not own HP, I just like using her characters to satisfy my twisted imagination.

* * *

**Small Favors**

Hermione was having a bad day. It was still only the first month back at school and Hermione was suffering from sleep deprivation, frustration, and a short temper. In other words she was randy and had no satisfactory outlet for her pent up frustrations. She had only had one bed partner and even that had only happened once. She and Ron had tried to take their relationship to the next level in an act of desperation. Both had felt that it was going nowhere but had decided to take the plunge as a last resort to salvage their relationship as a couple. Hermione had been happy enough with the decision considering that if there still wasn't any spark then at least she would have lost her virginity to someone she trusted. Unfortunately it had been a disaster of fumbling hands and awkward glances. Hermione and Ron were forced to admit that they were not right for each other no matter how much they wanted to be. In the end, before they started back to school, they decided to break up on good terms and stay friends.

This was all good and fine to Hermione but she hadn't foreseen the consequences of what awakening her sexual apatite would do to her mental and physical anguish. Her attempt with Ron may have been a total disaster but the act itself had awakened her need for pleasure and release. She knew she could probably pursue another boy at school to help her but she didn't find any of them particularly appealing for what she had in mind. She didn't want a fumbling boy groping at her body like a child. She wanted a man who knew how to pleasure a woman, a man who was confidant and took as much as he gave. It was a sign to how desperate she was that she had taken to fantasizing about a certain snarly potions professor.

Snape had returned to teaching after he spent the summer healing from the snake attack and to everyone's surprise, including Snape's, the venom that was still in his veins had reacted oddly with the healing potions that he had been given and as a result his body was not only healed but it had taken years from his appearance as well. He looked all of five and twenty to the unknowing eye. His hair was a silky black that was long and framed his face as always but his skin was smooth and unhindered of scars and stress lines. His lips were full and soft when he wasn't snarling but his eyes were the same deep onyx pools that everyone remembered. His body showed the most change as it was now lean and muscled and noticeably harder. His shoulders were broad and his hips narrow and Hermione couldn't help but notice how round and hard his arse looked as well.

Hermione's dreams were filled with Snape and they were so realistic and graphic and deliciously steamy that she tended to blush whenever she entered the potions classroom in the dungeons. She often found herself daydreaming during class and returning her most recent fantasy. This didn't bear well for her potions work and that is how she found herself in detention on Friday night scrubbing out dirty cauldrons. Without magic of course.

Severus was as shocked as everyone when he survived the snake attack, even more so when the affects of the healing reversed his aging process. He reveled in his new found youth and took advantage of it. The only reason he was still at Hogwarts was so that he could save up more money to do what he really wanted to do, though he still hadn't figured out what that was. Along with his new found youth he discovered that his libido was as healthy as ever. He found himself watching a certain know-it-all Gryffindor princess

He could tell how much she had changed since the war and he was sorry for it. He almost missed her raising her hand every five seconds and drawing his attention to her. Almost. But he found that he paid enough attention to her without the annoying incessant questions she had always been prone to torture him with. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he sat at his desk and graded papers. He would find himself snaking his way to her desk as he walked among the students inspecting their potions just to get a whiff of her scent. She smelled of roses and juicy melons and the scent was intoxicating.

He couldn't get his mind off her when he was alone as he pictured her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. He would agonize over the image she made as sweat from leaning over a boiling potion rolled down her chest and disappeared in her cleavage. Or when she was bent over on the floor, as she was now, scrubbing muck out of used cauldrons, with her bottom bouncing up and down as she scrubbed vigorously. He tried to concentrate on grading his papers but her constant movement drew his gaze to her inevitably and his pants grew tighter and tighter as the night wore on.

It was torture to sit there and do nothing as he watched her. He knew he would not be able to watch her for much longer before he did finally lose control and did something that he would regret. When the clock struck 10pm he stood from his chair and silently walked around his desk and stood behind her. He couldn't help but admire her lush round arse as he had an unimpeded view. When he felt pants grow even tighter he growled and snapped at her.

'That is enough Miss Granger! You may go.' He had startled her so completely that she twisted and landed on her precious arse with her legs bent sprawled apart in a decidedly unlady-like manner. Severus groaned softly at the picture she made. He knew that this image in front of him would haunt him for nights to come. She seemed to finally realize how she was splayed out before him quickly closed her legs. Severus felt a well of disappointment course though him as she stood up and stared up at him. She seemed to be captured by his gaze because she didn't move at first. When she drew her luscious lip between her teeth he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

'Do you plan on spending the entire night in my classroom or will be returning to your dormitories anytime tonight? 'He snarled at her.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly letting his voice caress her body though his word were harsh and meant to intimidate. She only allowed herself a moment of this small pleasure before she opened her eyes and turned and unceremoniously left the room with out looking back.

Severus was left alone in his classroom with a raging hard on and unsurpassable frustration. He went to walk back to his desk but after two steps the strain in his pants was unbearable. He placed one hand on his desk, back facing the door and rubbed his free hand over his erection. He let out a groan at the pressure and knew that he would not be able to do anything until he relieved himself. He could barely walk let alone think. He turned around and leaned his bum against the table as he undid his belt. His erection jutted out of his pants immediately such was the intensity of his arousal. He gripped himself tightly and pumped hard, once, twice, three times.

He through his head back and hissed at the pleasure washed through him. He pictured Hermione's bum bouncing as she scrubbed the cauldrons and he pumped himself harder. He pumped himself with such vigorousness that the pleasure bordered on pain. He pictured that lip between her teeth and knew that no matter how hard he pumped himself he would not get enough. The girl had bewitched him quite thoroughly. His balls were just beginning to tighten when he heard a startled gasp come from the doorway.

Hermione had forgotten her book bag in Snape's classroom but when she saw the object of her desires pumping his manhood with such vigorousness, her book bag was the farthest thing from her mind. She was startled at first and let out a gasp which caused him notice her presence and abruptly cease with his ministrations. She immediately wished she had not drawn attention to herself but not because she was embarrassed. On the contrary she wanted to watch him without him knowing she was there. She wanted to hear his groans of pleasure and watch as he succumbed to pleasure.

Severus scolded himself for not locking and warding the door after she had left but he was well aware that his brain had not been functioning to full capacity as every ounce of his blood had been rushing to his pants. He was about to put himself away (regardless that she was the object of his torture she was still a student and he had some decency… he had thought) when he realized that she was not cringing in fear and embarrassment as he had expected her to. She was watching his hand and eyeing his erection with… hunger? He narrowed his eyes as she continued to stare, not moving or saying a word.

He decided to play with her a bit. After all she was of the age of consent and he wanted to see her reaction. He pumped himself once, hard, as he watched her, expecting the action to jolt her out of her trance and run screaming from the room. However she did nothing, she just kept staring at him. He took in the sight of her body clad in her school uniform of short plaid skirt and crisp white button down shirt. He began to pump himself again almost without realizing it himself. This girl turned him on by simply standing there and he couldn't keep his hand from continuing its earlier rhythm.

'Do you like what you see Granger?' he asked huskily, his arousal evident in his voice as he continued his pumping.

Severus was waiting for her snap out of it and run from him crying like the silly school girl that she was but the reaction he received was far from what he had been expecting. Her soft pink tongue slowly left the confines of her mouth to lick her lips, leaving a glistening shine in its wake as her eyes stayed glued to his pumping hand. She bit her lip and as if in a trance she walked towards him her eyes never leaving his erection. Severus faltered in his pumping as she came closer. When he stopped she finally looked up him and what he saw in her eyes made him impossibly harder.

Hunger and desire and a primitive need glowed in her whiskey brown eyes and Severus was momentarily rendered paralyzed. He could not move or speak; he was frozen in place as she gazed into his onyx black eyes. To his sweet torment she licked her lips once again and gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen. He was caught in her spell as she slowly lowered herself to her knees making her eye level with his hand that had frozen in place. She looked up him one more time before placing her own hand over his and gently urged him continue. She lifted her head and with her eyes on his she took him into her mouth.

Severus had been frozen stiff but the moment her warm mouth surrounded him he sucked in a breath as the pleasure overtook him. He could tell she was new at this but instead of fumbling, she bravely experimented with different techniques. At first she sucked on just the tip swirling her tongue earning a gasp of pleasure that whooshed from his lungs. She smiled around him and took him deeper into her wet hot mouth. He pulled his hand away and buried it in her hair urging her on. She learned to take his size quickly, breathing carefully around him as each time she came down on him he thrust a little deeper into her mouth.

He began to guide her head down on him faster and faster as the pressure in his balls tightened. She must've realized he was getting close because her pace quickened even more and she moaned around his cock as it grew bigger with the force of his orgasm. He tightened his hold in her hair and forced her to move at his furious pace as he moaned and squirted his cum into her throat. He held her to him as every last drop was squeezed out of him afraid she would pull away and gag at the taste, but she surprised him once again. She worked her throat expertly swallowing every last drop he had to offer like it was the elixir of life. She made sure that she had gotten every drop before pulling away.

Severus felt the shock of the cool air of the dungeons when she pulled away and he regretted the loss of her warm mouth already. She looked up at him and smiled that sexy smile that had undone him earlier. She licked her lips again and stood.

'Thank you.' She said huskily, and then she turned from him and headed towards the door. She stopped when she passed the first set of desks and picked up the book bag that he hadn't noticed was sitting on the floor. After pulling the strap over her shoulder she left the room and Severus was left standing dumbstruck.

_Had he just received a mind blowing blow job from a student? And from Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger, no less? And did she really just thank _him?

Severus was at a loss as to what to make of this new development. One thing was for sure though; he was not going to get any work done tonight.

But considering how his night would gone had Hermione not forgotten her book bag, he probably wouldn'tve gotten any work done anyway.

_Thank Merlin for small favors!_

* * *

A/N: This story was fun to write and the possibilities for continuing the smut is vast so if you like it please review and guilt me into continuing (shouldnt be too hard). So just tap your mouse on that little button below and let me know what you thought. ***Snapes*Star***


	2. To Even the Score

A/N: Wow I can't believe how many positive responses I got for the first chapter! I am blown away and completely giddy with happiness! I usually try to respond to all my reviews but something is up with my computer and I can only view my reviews through my email. So I just want to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to let me know what you thought and for adding me to alerts and favorites! It usually takes me a ridiculous amount of time to write a new chapter but everyone's encouragement inspired me to continue right away and as a result this chapter just poured out of me and its quite a bit longer than the first chapter. It's sort of fragmented and probably a little confusing since I had to stop to come back to it several times throughout the day. I still don't have a BETA or anyone to proofread so I am sure there are plenty of mistakes throughout this chapter. Any input would be greatly appreciated.

Okay enough rambling… this chapter is dedicated to those who thought it was time for Hermione to relieve some stress, such as JennyGryffindor, Bournespeed, Csimiamibabe00 and HarryPGinnyW4eva. This one is for you guys! Enjoy!

**~'~Small Favors~'~**

Chapter 2

-=To Even the Score=-

Hermione didn't get any sleep that night. All she could think about was what she had done down in the dungeons. _To her professor!_ A small part of her brain was appalled at what she done with him. He was supposed to be an authority figure and students didn't just go around giving their professors blow jobs. But a much bigger (and louder) part of her brain was singing happy tunes gleefully. She had a huge goofy grin on her face all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. When harry and Ron had become suspicious she quickly retired to her dorm and closed the curtains hanging from her four poster. Every time she closed her eyes she heard his sexy voice moaning as he came. And he had tasted delicious, like ambrosia. She was thirsty for more.

Her dreams were haunted by the image he had made when she had first entered the dungeons; his head thrown back in ecstasy as he pleasured himself, his arm flexed and hand working furiously at his engorged member. She tossed and turned that night, entangling her limbs in the covers. She had tried to pleasure herself but the relief only lasted about two seconds. She was even more frustrated than before. She wanted more, more Severus Snape. But how was that going to happen? It was a miracle that anything had happened at all and that was under very unique circumstances.

It was true that she was of an age to consent but he was still her teacher and that type of relationship was looked down upon in any world. But she knew that he was the only one who could possibly ease her aching body. Being with him, even for so briefly, just felt completely right to her. His body was perfect.

At breakfast the next morning Hermione sat with her back to the staff table, too afraid that when she saw her potions professor, he would go back to regarding her indifferently. She knew that that would most likely be his reaction. That he would act as if last night hadn't happened in order to place the appropriate distance between them. He may not have objected to her attentions last night, but surely in the light of day he would be regretting what he had let her do to him.

She chatted half heartedly with Harry, Ron and Ginny as she played with the food on her plate. Finally Harry successfully got her full attention.

'Earth to Hermione Granger! Anyone in there?' he said waving his hand in front of her face.

'Oh, sorry Harry, did you say something?' she asked with what she hoped was the appropriate amount of remorse in her tone.

'I said, what's with you? You're hardly eating and you look all spacey.' He said sounding concerned.

Hermione pushed her plate away upset that she was so transparent. 'I'm just not hungry. I stayed up late last night… studying.'

'There's a shocker.' Ron intoned sarcastically.

Hermione ignored Ron as always and picked up the Daily Prophet that had just arrived with the owls. As she was reading about the new Minister's long term plans for the future of the wizarding world post war, a shiver ran down her spine and her skin began to burn. Her head came up slowly as the paper in front of was forgotten. She bit her lip; it was Snape. She could feel his eyes on her back like a hot breeze on a tropical island. She closed her eyes relishing the pleasure that washed over her. _How did he do that to her?_ _She hadn't even laid eyes on him yet!_

There was no possible way she could stop herself from slowly turning her head and glancing at the staff table. It was like her eyes were heat seeking missiles and he was molten lava. She _had _to see him, to just _look_ at him. And what she saw shook her whole body with desire and longing. He was sitting in his usual chair, back straight and scowl in place but his onyx black eyes were burning straight into hers. She may have been at least twenty yards away from him but the effect his eyes had on her couldn't have been more intense if he was right in front of her. Wait scratch that, if he were right in front of her he would have his entire body to use against her; which undoubtedly would cause her to feint from sheer the pleasure of his nearness.

_He was just _so_ intense! _She had known he was an intense man from the beginning but not until recently had she imaged how intense a lover he might be. And he confirmed her suspicions by his gaze alone. She felt completely naked under his gaze and she loved it. Her body reacted instantly, her nipples budding and a delicious tightening spreading from her naval and concentrating on her center. She didn't know how long she had been lost in his eyes until his mouth moved and she realized that professor Flitwick had spoken to him. But he didn't tear his gaze from her as he spoke to the small man and Hermione felt like she was the only other person in the Hall with him.

Suddenly the paper she was holding forgotten in her hands was snatched from her, successfully breaking the spell.

'Hello Hermione! Wake up!' Harry asked irritated. 'Are you coming with us to Hogsmeade or not?'

Hermione saw that all of her friends were standing and looking at her incredulously. She shook herself mentally and stood to join her friends. She walked with them to the end of the Hall but stopped briefly to look back at the staff table. But Snape wasn't there, his chair sat empty and Hermione felt hollowness settle inside her as well. He was quickly beginning to affect her like a drug. Severus Snape was her amortentia or the muggle equivalent of heroin or ecstasy.

But how was she going to get her next fix?

* * *

Professor Snape blew through the halls and corridors to the dungeons like the bat that everyone called him. He gave six students detentions for walking in the halls and getting in his way and took a sum total of eighty points from every Gryffindor he saw. His body was hard as a rock he figured that if he scared the living daylight out of every student he saw that they wouldn't notice the raging hard on that was bulging against his robes.

The moment he entered the Great Hall he had seen her and his body had responded instantly. He took his seat, his eyes never leaving her back. He had hated that she had her back turned to him. He wanted to see her face, her neck, her chest. When she finally looked at him his eyes locked with hers and he willed her to not look away from him. The longer he watched her, the harder his body became. It had been a miracle that he had been able reply to Filius's request for a joint pain potion. His body burned for her and his resolutions to ignore the girl went out the stained glass windows.

Severus knew that what he did to her was completely inappropriate and deplorable. His body may appear younger but his mind was not. It was immoral and though many would argue that he had no morals, the truth of the matter was that he held his integrity with honor. But with Hermione Granger his honor and integrity didn't seem so important. He wanted her body. It was that simple. It was a primitive need to mate with her and considering he had lived his entire life in darkness, he had a very primitive nature. But he had also lived a good chunk of his life as a double spy during war and he knew how to control himself. He had thought.

He had fooled the darkest wizard ever to live into believing that he was his most loyal and devout subject for sixteen years. He knew exactly how to play people and how to act to get the responses and assumptions that he wanted. But one sexy little Gryffindor kitten had the ability to make him forget himself entirely.

Severus slammed his office door shut behind him and, leaning over, and spreading his hands on his desk. The blood pulsing in his erection was raging for relief. He snarled as he released himself from his pants and viciously gripped himself. He couldn't get her whiskey colored eyes out of his head as he jerked himself so roughly his body rode on the precipice of sweet pain and dark pleasure as he came into his hand.

He liked to incorporate a touch of pain into his sexual experiences, whether it was to himself when he was alone or with a willing partner. Severus was no stranger to pain as he had lived with it his entire life; it was familiar to him. It was who he was; pain made him feel alive. He was a man who had lived his life in the darkness and embraced it with open arms. And in that moment of sweet release all he could think about was marking Hermione Granger as his own; branding her as his property.

He knew that that type of thinking was only making it harder to resist his animalistic urges but his body refused to cooperate. On Monday at breakfast she had her back turned to him again but he was tortured with the image of her bare neck as she had her unruly hair pinned up in a messy bun. He couldn't eat as he sat there staring at the smooth tender skin below her hair line. Unfortunately he could not help his raging erection this morning as he had a class right after breakfast, so he tore his gaze away from her and scowled at everyone else in the enormous room.

His first class was a double hour of advanced newt students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and of course Hermione was one of the select few that had met his expectations for that class. He did his best to ignore her as he lectured the class while they brewed a tricky potion, and he fired questions at them. He didn't call on Hermione, of course he never called on her if he could help it before, but his reasons for leaving her alone now were different. He wasn't ignoring her; he could hardly keep his eyes from creeping over to her as she worked on her potion. He was waiting for her to try and get his attention as she used to do but he was a bit annoyed that she seemed to be able ignore him so effortlessly when it took all of his effort to tear his gaze away from her.

He knew when she had finished her potion before anyone else and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as he kept quizzing the rest of the class. She set her cauldron off to the side to cool and it was the perfect shade of soft violet indicating that she had brewed the concoction perfectly. Severus was not surprised; he would have been more surprised if she had gotten it wrong. She took out her note book to review her notes he supposed. He moved across the room and went to the table directly behind her. He pretended to be examining the Ravenclaw's potion as he fired off more questions, barely aware of the student's answers. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, imagining himself brushing the wisps of hair that rested on her neck away and kissing the soft looking skin.

A slight movement caught his attention and his gaze was drawn to her arm that was under the table. He noticed her arm muscles moving and working erratically. His gaze traveled down her arm beneath the table and saw that her hand had disappeared beneath her skirt. A violent shudder wracked his body as he realized that she was touching herself. He had stopped speaking and he noticed that her movements slowed. An idea came to him and he continued his quiz, not taking his eyes off of her. When he resumed speaking Hermione's arm began to move faster again. _Was she masturbating to his voice? _That seemed to be the case as he tested her a bit more, pausing one minuet then continuing when she responded. He was transfixed, his gaze locked on her. He watched as little beads of sweat erupted on her neck. Finally he could take no more and a wicked thought occurred to him. He waved his hand and her perfect potion turned a nasty green color. He walked up to her, towering over her and in a low menacing voice he addressed her potion.

'Do you call that a proper potion Miss Granger?'

Hermione had been startled by his sexy voice so close and she looked up at him with hunger radiating from her body. But his actual words soon sunk in and she looked back at her cooled potion and gasped. _But it had been absolutely perfect only a moment ago! What had happened?_ Hermione was dumbfounded and at a loss as too what could have possibly gone wrong. She knew she did everything right so how in Merlin's beard could the color be so off?

'Miss Granger I am afraid you have brought this on yourself. See me after class.' Then he walked away to his desk and sat down.

Hermione felt her heart rate skyrocket and her face heat up. Adrenalin spiked her bloodstream in excitement and she could barely sit still in her seat. She wanted to continue pleasuring herself but she no longer had his voice to guide her fingers. So she sat patiently and waited for class to end. She was relieved and scared at the same time when Snape dismissed class thirty minuets early. She was impatient to be alone with him but at the same time she was worried. She had no idea what he would do and she admitted to herself that was part of his appeal. He was unpredictable, an unknown variable.

She waited impatiently as the rest of the class filed out of the room, her breathing growing faster as one by one she got closer to being alone with him. When the last student left the room Snape raised his hand the door slammed shut. Hermione jumped at the sudden loud noise and her heart beat even faster, her blood boiling like lava. He stood and waved his hand one more time at the door. She heard the lock in the door fall into place with a resounding click. She stayed in her seat as he made his way over to her, her eyes never leaving his body as he moved with such predatory grace.

He walked behind her desk and as he stood directly behind her, he grabbed her hand from beneath the table and brought her fingers to his mouth. Hermione gasped as he suckled her fingers and felt the fire in her spread hotter than before. He released her fingers and placing her hand beneath the table once again he whispered in her ear.

'Did I tell you, you could stop?' he said huskily brushing his lips against her ear, sending tiny shocks all over her body. Hermione's hand found her center with the aid of his hand on top of hers. He urged her hand to resume their earlier practice and she complied without hesitation. He brushed his fingers lightly along the nape of her neck pushing aside the hair that had fallen from her bun. Shudders coursed down her spine and her entire body shook. He brought his lips to her neck scraping his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin. She moaned and her seeking fingers quickened their pace.

All of a sudden pain shot through her over excited system as he bit down hard on her neck. His hand came down and covered hers once again as he clamped down on the soft skin of her neck, nearly drawing blood. His hand pushed hers aside and he took her pleasure into his own skilled hands. His hand was rough and impossibly smooth at the same time. Hermione gasped and as her head fell back and he soothed the bite by licking her tenderly. Hermione felt herself shudder as so many different sensations coursed through her body. Her mind was completely void of any thoughts other than animalistic pleasure. That bite had hurt but it sent a delicious thrill throughout her body heightening her pleasure tenfold.

'Don't ever turn your back to me again Granger, unless you want to risk my… displeasure.' Severus's soft yet menacing voice washed over her causing her to shake. His voice did things to her body that no voice should have the power to do. He melted her body into a pool of wonton desire and all she could do was mewl like a cat in heat in response.

'More.' Hermione pleaded.

Without warning Severus pulled Hermione's chair away from the desk and he stood over her locking his eyes to hers. Her eyes were glazed over in ecstasy as she peered up at him, her need written across her face plain as day. He bent to his knees and lightly skimmed her ankles with the tips of his fingers. He watched her face as he traced his fingers up her calf's, over her knees, up her thighs and beneath her skirt. He brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, earning a soft gasp, before his fingers found their way to her underwear. He traced her skin just beneath the hems for a moment before finally gripping the waistband. He pulled them down until his progress was impeded by her bum on the chair.

He looked deeply in her eyes waiting for her permission to go further. She bit her lip and slowly lifted her bum from the chair just enough to let him pull her panties the rest of the way down her thighs. He smiled at her wickedly and when he had her panties off he jerked her hips to the edge of her seat. She gasped when he roughly pulled her legs apart exposing her sex to him. He admired her womanhood that was spread to him in all its honey dewed glory and growled deep in his throat. Then his head came down so quickly and unexpectedly that when his hot mouth covered her, she nearly jolted out of her chair. Severus gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in place as he devoured her.

She tasted like ambrosia, thick and sweet absolutely delicious. Severus knew that he could easily become addicted to her heady flavor. He lapped at her sex like she was air and he was a drowning man. She moaned and as her breathing became erratic he quickened his pace, sucking hard at her tight nub. She squealed in delight and plunged her fingers into his hair holding him in place. Severus lightly ran his teeth down her center as he plunged two of his long fingers into her tight sheath, and Hermione screamed in pleasure. She was on the verge of orgasm as her body shook and her grip on him tightened. He plunged his fingers into her almost violently as she screamed and when a wicked thought came to him he didn't hesitate. As she came on his hand he turned his head bit the inside of her thigh hard, really hard.

Hermione screamed in pleasure and pain as this time she knew he drew blood. But like before the pain only heightened the intensity of her pleasure. Her entire body convulsed in orgasm as he held on to her. With her body still quaking he lapped at the blood on her thigh, then he moved back to her silky folds drinking every last drop of her sweet honey. She could hardly breathe as the quakes of her body quieted. She watched with a wicked sense of pleasure as he lifted his head from her and licked his lips. She was lost in his eyes once again as they burned into her. She wanted more already. There was no way that she could ever get enough of him.

He stood and looked down at her with desire in his eyes and Hermione nearly feinted from the effect that his gaze had on her.

'That will be all Miss Granger, you may go.' He said in an almost bored voice that completely belied the burning in his eyes and the bulge in his pants.

Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right but there was no denying his dismissal when he turned from her and returned o her desk. Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes but bravely held them in. she would not show him how much he effected her though she thought he might already have a pretty good idea.

When the bell rang for the after lunch classes Hermione looked for her panties but they had disappeared. Finally she grabbed up her book bag and left the room and with a trickle of blood running down her inner thigh she headed straight for the closest girls room.

Severus watched her as she looked for her panties that he had pocketed and tried not to smile. When she left the room with a drop of blood running down her thigh from his love bite he couldn't keep the smile from spreading to a full fledged grim.

He had marked her. No one could go where he had gone and not find evidence of his claim. The bite on her neck would mark her more obviously but it would heal. The bite on her thigh however would scar and that was exactly what he had been going for. He wasn't finished with the little Gryffindor princess and he wanted to be sure that no one would touch her until he was.

Though he was now as frustrated as ever, with his cock straining for release he took a great amount of pleasure in the idea that she would now be going the rest of the day with out her underwear and with his mark pulsing and aching, reminding her of him.

_That ought to even the score, _he thought to himself as he fingered the white cotton panties in his pocket.

Somehow, though, he was going to have to up the ante. He wanted more and he was going to get it, he just had to figure out how.

* * *

A/N: okay so I haven't thought this far ahead yet and I'm not sure how I want this to continue. My imagination, when it comes to sexual fantasies are all over the place and I'm sure I can come up with some pretty steamy scenarios but I would love to hear your ideas. You readers are my muses and I need your help! Should I try and weave a plot into the smutty goodness? Or should this story revolve around Severus and Hermione's sexual encounters and frustrations? Should love come into the twist? Or should this stay strictly sexual? The ideas are beginning to whirl and take shape so please share your ideas and thoughts before I completely run away with this story! Thank you all soooooo much for your support! Your reviews are what urged me to continue writing so quickly so if you want more please please please review! I know I am begging shamlessly right now but I really do love reading your responses!

Faithfully yours ***Snapes*Star***


	3. Upping The Ante

**Disclaimer: **A rose, by any other name, is still just a rose, just as I am still me, writing HP for my own wicked pleasure.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm horrible for letting this take so long! I really am sorry for making you all wait so long. My mind is just so full of different stories and it won't rest until I've written at least part of it so I can come back to it later, but I promise you that I have not given up on this story. I want to thank everyone who added alerts to this story and have added me to their favorites. It makes me feel all warm and gushy inside whenever I open my email and find so many new readers and reviewers. On that note, I also want to thank everyone who answered my request in the last chapter on how I should continue. It was really bugging me for a while but your encouragement and sound ideas have gotten the wheels turning once again. I have come up with some roughly outlined events for future chapters and, yes, I have even come up with a plot! But not to worry, the smutty goodness will still be the center that this story revolves around as the actual plot won't really take place until much, much later.

I would love to sit here and keep on rambling about how much I appreciate everyone's support and interest in my story but I figure that you all have waited long enough so I'll shut up now. :]

Enjoy! ;]

**~`~Small Favors~'~**

Chapter 3

Upping the Ante

Hermione had to hurry as the after lunch classes were about to start. She ducked into the nearest girl's room hoping that it would be empty and she could have a bit of privacy. Unfortunately the room was not empty as there were three girls standing at the sinks brushing their hair or applying makeup magically. One of them was Lavender Brown and she saw Hermione as she hurried inside. She gave her a dark look and looked her up and down then a grin spread on her annoying face.

'Good lord Granger, didn't anyone ever teach you about your monthlies? That's just disgusting!' she exclaimed.

Hermione ignored her as she entered a stall. Lavender had been nasty to Hermione ever since her break up with Ron and Hermione did her best to ignore the annoying witch. As she sat in the stall she lifted her skirt and examined the wound on her inner thigh. After cleaning away the blood she could make out tiny individual teeth marks and Hermione felt a thrill of excitement course through her. He had marked her, for some reason that fact excited her beyond belief. He marked her body as his and anyone who saw the mark would know that she had been claimed.

Hermione preformed a spell that would stop the bleeding but would not erase the marks. She wanted them to scar, to stay with her forever as a reminder of her snarky potions professors possession. When the room was empty she left the stall and examined the mark on her neck in the mirror. It wasn't nearly as bad as the one on her thigh but there was a bit a bruising. The mark wouldn't scar but Hermione decided to leave that as well though she pulled her hair from the bun and let it cover the slight discoloration. These marks were like trophies to Hermione. Proof of her professors desire for her and she couldn't bear to erase them.

She hurried to her next class. Hermione's class load was heavy and as a result she didn't get a chance to go to her dorm for a fresh pair of underwear until after dinner in the great hall. She sat facing Snape this time, remembering his order to never turn her back to him and crossed her legs beneath the table, acutely aware of her bare bottom on the bench. She glanced up to the staff table found Snape watching her with an arguably evil smile on his face. Hermione smiled shyly at him but Harry interrupted her thoughts.

'What's Snape grinning like that for?' he asked nodding towards the professor. Ron looked up and winced.

'Well it can't be anything good, that's for sure.' Ron replied

Hermione ducked her head trying to hide her smile that spread across her face. _Oh it was good Ron, _she thought, _very, very good._

------

The rest of the week was absolutely excruciating. Her workload was enormous and all of her extra time was spent studying and reviewing notes. Since she was taking eleven newts she didn't have any time to waste. But when ever she closed her eyes she saw depthless black eyes that burned her skin. With all the stress of classes and studying, the brief relief that Snape had given her on Monday was beginning to wane rapidly. She wanted more, desperately. On Thursday night her dreams revolved around him. She dreamt of him catching her in an empty corridor and pushing her up against the wall. She dreamt of him biting her and drawing sweet blood. She dreamt of him pushing inside her and ramming himself viciously into her. She dreamt of him finally kissing her, of thrusting his tongue into her mouth just as he was thrusting his cock into her. She woke with her sheets sticking to her sweaty body and her body tingling. She took a cold shower but nothing could erase the hot images that her dream had conjured. She wanted him and this time she wanted all of him. No more returning favors. It was time to up the ante.

So Hermione dressed very carefully that morning keeping in mind that potions was her last class for the day. She wore her customary white button down shirt but nixed the bra and left a few choice buttons undone. She pulled on her school girl skirt over nothing but skin. She put her hair up into a loose bun exposing her neck. The bruise that Snape had given her was almost completely gone, only a slight discoloration was discernable.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall with her heart in her throat but she was determined to carry out her plan. Her dark professor had become like a drug to her. She needed a fix and not just the small tastes that she had up to this point. She wanted the whole thing. She wanted to mark him as hers just as he had marked her as his.

Hermione's thoughts were bordering on hysterical. She knew she shouldn't feel this desire for him, it was forbidden, taboo even. But she couldn't help the way her body reacted when ever he was near. It was primal and instinctual. The chemistry that was between them was undeniable. When Hermione reached the Great Hall doors she stopped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She hadn't even laid eyes on him yet but her body was tingling in anticipation and desire. Good lord, she was whipped! A small part of her practical brain chastised herself for her inability to control herself but a much more insistent part of her brain was calling the shots and urging her on.

She entered the Great Hall, glad it was early yet and most of her friends had yet to rouse themselves from their beds. The Gryffindor table was nearly empty save a few first and second years that were huddled together. Hermione walked purposefully and confidently to the other end of the table, nearest the staff table. She resisted the urge to look up to said table and look for him as she took her seat. She sat down carefully and a plate of hash browns, sausages, and eggs appeared before her along with a goblet of mint tea. Hermione picked up the goblet and took a small sip while she conspicuously glanced at the staff table.

There he was back straight and head held high as he sipped his morning coffee. Hermione's heart thumped hard in her chest and butterflies erupted in her stomach. She bit her lip and turned her attention back to her breakfast. She looked at the food for full minute before she felt calm enough to actually pickup a fork with out her hand shaking.

She ate in silence for a few moments eating carefully and slowly. She didn't dare look at him yet; she couldn't trust herself to be calm enough to meet those piercing black eyes. When her meal was nearly finished she finally felt confident enough to glance at him again. He was watching her closely from hooded eyes so as to not rouse suspicion from anyone else. Their eyes met and heat coursed through her body. The sensation was becoming quite familiar.

Hermione fidgeted under his dark stare and her hand crept to her inner thigh of its own violation. Her fingers grazed the mark he had left on her and she closed her legs tightly as heat pooled in her core. Her breathing became rapid and irregular as his gazed snapped to her hand that had disappeared beneath the table. A wicked smirk crossed his hard features making look positively devilish.

At that moment the door from the staff room opened Professor Sinistra entered the Great Hall and sat next to Snape. Snape schooled his features back to their familiar blank scowl and he continued with his breakfast. Hermione felt the absence of his stare like a splash of cold water. Her body began to ache and she suppressed the urge to groan in disappointment. She took a deep breath and tried to gain control of herself. She watched him from the corner of her eye and when Sinistra leaned towards him with an inviting smile on her pretty face Hermione felt her entire body coil in anger.

She watched as Snape looked at the older woman and pierced her with his dark gaze. Sinistra smiled wickedly at him placed her hand on his that was resting beside his plate. He gave her his wicked smile and said something to her softly. She seemed displeased at first but her smile returned and leaned into him to whisper something in his ear. Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. She abruptly stood up and Snape's gaze was immediately drawn to her. His expression was one of boredom and Hermione forced her eyes away from him. She turned on her heal and left the Hall quickly before she walked up to the staff table and slapped the flirtatious grin off of Sinistra's face.

Hermione was livid but once she was free of the Great Hall her logical mind began to return to her. So what if Sinistra was flirting with him? He wouldn't encourage her. Would he? Doubt began to creep into her heart but she did her best to ignore it. She would have him to herself. She would make sure of it. And she would do it tonight.

Hermione went to the library to wait until it was time for classes to start. A half an hour later she was in the dungeons. She was the first to reach the potions classroom but the door was open indicating that Snape was already inside. She took a step inside and looked around for him but found no sign of him. The potion storeroom was open she guessed that he was inside. She took her usual seat at the front of the class and waited. A moment later he stepped out from the storeroom but stopped when his eyes found her sitting patiently at her desk.

His gaze raked over her body and Hermione felt the familiar heat spread across her body. She returned his gaze with equal heat.

'Miss Granger.' His voice was low and husky and full of dark desire. Hermione felt her confidence return to her and she smiled seductively at him.

'Good morning, Professor.' She answered in her own husky voice. His eyes burned into her and she swore she could feel the heat of that gaze as it traveled over her.

Before he could respond in any way a few students began to trickle in and he quickly tore his gaze from her and headed to his desk. The rest of the class went by in a blur. The only thing she could clearly focus on was his voice though she couldn't remember the words he spoken two seconds after said them. The low calculated timber of his voice filled her mind with all sorts of naughty ideas and she could feel the flush of her body reddening her face and neck. She tried to concentrate on the potion she was brewing but it was a lost cause. However that played into her plan perfectly.

At the halfway portion of the potion Hermione took a deep breath and turned her head slightly as she tossed in a sprig of wormwood root with out tenderizing it first. The result was a loud 'BANG!' as her cauldron exploded.

Snape quickly waved his wand and the botched potion disappeared along with her cauldron.

'Detention, Miss Granger! I expect to see you at my office at 8 o'clock tonight, is that clear?' Snape scolded her as he towered over her.

Hermione had to suppress the urge to smile in triumph as she ducked her head in appropriate shame.

'Crystal, sir.' She said with a trace of fear as was expected of her, and he gave her one curt nod before turning and sweeping his way back to his desk..

The ringing bells that announced the end of class chimed throughout the school and everyone began gathering their things and exiting the classroom. Hermione took her time in recovering her things and therefore was the last to leave. She turned at the door and gave one last heated look before following her classmates down the corridor.

The rest of the day crawled by at snails pace. Hermione was constantly fidgeting and on edge. She was restless. She knew what she wanted. _Him!_ And tonight she was going to have him. She had to, her body was aching for more and only he could give it to her. She couldn't wait any more, now that she had had a taste of him, it wasn't enough any more. No more games, she told herself. This was it, she couldn't deny herself the intoxicating passion that he invoked in her any longer.

Though she was extremely fidgety during classes, once _he _entered the great hall for lunch and dinner, it was like her body sensed him and calmed. _Merlin, he was like a drug!_ She didn't get up to leave, even though she had finished her meals quickly. She waited until he was finished first as she could not find the motivation or will power to walk away from him.

She had to wait an hour before her detention and she spent the agonizing time sitting alone in her dorm, just staring at nothing. She imagined her dark professor and the dark penetration of his eyes, his strong jaw line and black satin hair. She closed her eyes and let her body melt at the thought of him. She didn't know why he had such a profound affect on her but she didn't question it too closely. These feelings and desires that he created within her were too delicious to do anything but enjoy them.

Finally it was ten minutes to eight and Hermione took the walk from the seventh floor to the dungeons. With each step that brought her closer to him, her excitement increased. She wanted him so badly! She was moist just thinking about him. It was insane how badly she wanted him. She never felt this way before and she couldn't recall ever even knowing anyone who felt this strongly about someone else before. This was something she had never encountered or thought possible, especially for her.

Once in the long dungeon corridor where Professor Snape's office was located, Hermione took a deep breath and walked determinedly towards his office. Halfway down the corridor she could make out his door and her heart began its rapid pumping.

Suddenly his door opened and Hermione smiled, thinking he had gotten impatient and was coming to look for her. However it wasn't Snape that stepped out of his office. It was professor Sinistra and she was licking her lips suggestively. She quietly closed the door and brought her hand up to carefully wipe the moisture from her lips as if she had been kissed.

Hermione froze. Her mind went blank as the implications of what she just witnessed sunk in. _He kissed her?_ _How could he?_ He hadn't even kissed Hermione yet! How dare he!

Professor Sinistra began walking toward Hermione and she only then noticed the girl standing stock still in the middle of the corridor.

'Hello Miss Granger. What are you doing in the dungeons at this time of night?' she asked.

'Detention.' Hermione answered shortly with a barely concealed hostile.

The pretty professor gave Hermione a questioning look before nodding.

'Well, you had best get to it my dear. Good luck.' She turned from Hermione and continued down the corridor.

Hermione stood frozen, unable to think clearly. She couldn't walk into his office now. She couldn't face him. He had hurt her, deeply. She wanted to turn and run back to her room and cry her heart out but she couldn't get her feet to move. She felt like stone, unable to move or even breathe. She felt moisture building behind her eyes but tried to suppress them. Once they started they would be impossible to stop.

Hermione was jolted out of her shell shocked state by footsteps sounding close by. She turned her head and saw Blaise Zabini walking briskly towards her. When he saw her he stopped and grinned.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor skank.' Hermione ignored his insults and gave him an impatient glare.

'You know I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time Granger? It hasn't escaped my notice how sexy you've become. I feel it's my duty to introduce you to a real man. Merlin knows Scarhead and the Weasel wouldn't know what to do with a little vixen like you, would they?'

Hermione raised her brows at him, bored with his taunting and feeling hollow inside. 'And you do? I don't think so, Zabini, your tiny little pecker couldn't please a mouse.'

Blaise's teasing expression contorted to that of anger and before she could blink, he had pushed her up against the wall and with his lips pressed against her cheek he whispered to her menacingly.

'I was going to go easy on you, Granger, but I think you need to learn some manners. A girl of your status should know her place. And do you know where that is Granger?' he took a moment to lick the side of her face grotesquely. 'It's on your knees.' He whispered. He grabbed her breast hard and Hermione gasped in pain. His other hand went to her thigh and straight to her bare sex.

'Well, now, were you expecting me, Mudblood?' he asked as his fingers deftly slid between her folds and caressed her roughly. Hermione's hips jerked in revulsion but she didn't have the energy or the heart to fight him. She felt completely hollow and empty.

Blaise shoved his fingers inside her as his mouth latched on to hers. The kiss was wet and sloppy and Hermione jerked her head in disgust, as what was happening finally began to seep in. He had released her breast and was working at his belt. Hermione's mind finally began to grasp the situation and she began to struggle but he only increased his ministrations on her body. She tried to yell but his mouth wouldn't release her and all she could manage was a muffled protest. She dug her nails into his face as he continued to assault her but he just grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall above her head. She was trapped.

Suddenly Blaise was gone and Hermione opened her eyes hesitantly. She saw Blaise lying on the ground with his pants undone as he stared fearfully up at Professor Snape. The professor stood over him with death in his eyes and Hermione felt her heart jump regardless of the pain his presence conjured. She felt torn in two. On the one hand she wanted to hate him, to scream at him, to ignore him completely. But on the other hand her heart swelled and her body began ache again. She itched for him to touch her, to speak to her, to love her.

Hermione felt the tears build again but she refused to cry in front him. She would not show him weakness.

'Zabini! Fifty points! And if I ever see you touch Miss Granger again, I will castrate you myself! Have I made myself clear?' Snape's voice was sharp and biting but as smooth and calculated as ever. Zabini stared up at him with real fear in his eyes; he knew that Snape never said anything unless he truly meant it.

'Yes, sir, I understand.' He said shakily.

'Good, now get out of my sight before I decide to make good on my threat right now.' Zabini scrambled up, holding onto his pants, and streaked out of the corridor.

Hermione felt a wave of relief when the dark skinned Slytherin disappeared down the corridor but it was short lived. Her gaze reluctantly found her professor and what she saw had her heart in her throat and her palms sweating and her chest heaving. He was looking at her with barely controlled rage and his hands were tight balls of fists and she had never felt so helpless before. He scared her and turned her on at the same time, and that in it self scared the shit out of her.

He stared into her eyes for just a moment, trying to control himself, but the sight of her lips swollen and wet and her shirt rumpled from that imbecile's advances, had him considering going after the twit and slicing his bits off with his sectusempra spell. He had barely resisted himself from cursing the boy straight away and he was beginning to regret his restraint. Of course the young Slytherin didn't know that he had set claim to Hermione's body but she did. How dare she allow anyone else to touch her body!

His control snapped and he pushed her back up against the stone wall by her throat and grabbed her face in his free hand. With his face hardly an inch from hers, he spoke in a smooth punishing tone.

'Did I not make the rules quite clear when I marked you, Miss Granger? Perhaps I should have been more obvious.' His words were followed by the sound of cloth ripping and buttons flying as he tore open her shirt. He growled when his eyes rested on her naked chest. He lowered his head and bit hard on the inside of her breast.

Hermione basked in the pleasure/pain that only he could cause her. She felt her eyes tear up again and this she time she let them fall. The tears were bittersweet as her entire body responded to him completely and yet her heart ached even more. This man, and _only_ _this man,_ caused such raw emotions in her that she felt completely open him, like her soul was his to corrupt and do with it what he pleased. These feelings were so intense and primal that they scared the shit out her but at the same time she knew she would be a fool to let this passionate man slip from her grasp.

Hermione felt her own warm blood trickle down her breast from his mouth and the sensation felt so intimate, so erotic, that she pushed her hips into him, needing more contact. He snarled and released her breast. Hermione was completely caught off guard when his lips captured her own, _finally,_ and his tongue roughly invaded her mouth, but she wasted no time in battling his tongue with her own.

It was a battle of wills and though Hermione never gave up it was clear Snape demanded dominance as he took complete control of the kiss and her mouth. His hands were now on her breasts, massaging them firmly. His mouth was like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was the most erotic and unique thing she had ever tasted. He was like ambrosia. She couldn't get enough of him. Her hands were in his hair pulling him ever closer and she wrapped a leg around his, craving as much contact as she could get.

He pulled his lips from hers and gripped her face in his large hands as he looked into her eyes and whispered to her.

'You are mine, do you understand? No one is to touch this body but me. Ever!' he ground his erection into her pelvis to prove his claim and Hermione gasped at the sheer pleasure.

'Yes!' She answered immediately. How could she allow anyone else to touch her when _he _could touch her and make her feel so much more? But she wanted the same assurances from him.

'Perhaps I should mark you as well, professor.' She said calling on her Gryffindor courage. Snape smirked at her devilishly and raised an eyebrow in obvious intrigue.

'And why, prey tell, would you want to do that?' he asked in his signature calm calculated tone.

'Perhaps then, Sinistra will keep her slimy lips off of you.' She tried to say heatedly but she still sounded breathless.

Snape quirked a brow at her but he didn't enjoy the older woman taking advances with him either. He had been completely caught off guard when she kissed him and he was angrier at the fact that she thought she could take such overtures with him. He hadn't been affected by her kiss or touch at all compared to the way his body responded to the petite girl he held in his arms now.

'Jealous, Granger?' he asked a bit amused.

'No, I just don't want that woman touching you.' She said trying for calm.

'So, you want me all to yourself, is that it?' he asked her as he buried a hand in her hair while the other continued to massage her breast.

'Yes.' She answered softly feeling like her soul was bared to him. He smiled softly, yet wickedly as he massaged the back of her neck.

'You think you can handle me all to yourself, can you?'

Hermione raised her chin and smirked at him. 'A true Gryffindor never turns down a challenge.' She stated simply.

Snape squeezed the back of her neck as his eyes smoldered into her. 'I am not an easy man to please, Granger, are you sure you are up to the task?'

Hermione felt her heart flip at the look he was giving her. _Merlin, he was so intense!_

'Do you doubt my willingness, professor?' she asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding breathless. He growled at her and she felt it reverberate through her bones.

'It's not your willingness I doubt.' He growled into her ear, sending shockwaves down her spine.

'What do you doubt?' she asked fearing the answer.

'I doubt my own ability to keep from taking you when ever I see you.' He stated heatedly as he pressed his hips and hard length into her.

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and smiled up at him as she licked her lips. She loved that she had the same effect on him as he had on her. She brought up her arm to massage his neck as he was doing to her and his head fell back slightly as his eyes closed, enjoying her touch.

She lifted herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his ear and spoke softly, letting her lips brush the sensitive skin surrounding his ear. 'Then take me.'

***

Another A/N: Ok, so I know I left you all hanging a bit with this little cliffie, but this chapter was getting long and I thought this would be a great place to end it, this way the next chapter can have plenty of room for some real smut! Also I noticed that this chap is almost completely in Hermione's POV, so I plan on starting off the next chapter with Snape's POV. I don't know when I'll post again, but I promise I won't leave you hanging too long. If you start to get impatient, feel free to pester me. Guilt is as good a motivation as any. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, even if you hated it! Any idea's on future encounters for our lustful duo is welcome as well!

Happy reading!

~Snapes*Star~


End file.
